


Arriving at Destiny

by calie15



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'As time had passed she had feared more and more that regardless of how good of a person she was destiny only had one vampire in mind for her, and it was one of the most hated and feared of them all. Even then, deep down, she wanted to give in.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arriving at Destiny

Caroline made a feminine sound of protest as she began to woke. When she tried to burrow into the soft material of the bed something tickled her shoulder. Suddenly she was aware of the lips on her shoulder and gasped.

"Shhhh." Klaus said gently, sliding a hand over her hip to secure her against him.

She released a shuddered breath in return, trying to come to terms with what happened the preview night. Klaus rescuing her in India, dragging her back to a hotel room, covered in blood and delirious. Caroline stared ahead, trying to ignore his body and then she saw a familiar structure outside the window, something she had only seen in pictures. Pushing up from the mattress, she ignored his hand as it fell from her. "Is that the Taj Majal?"

"Yes," Klaus responded, pushing himself up on one hand behind her and looking over her shoulder.

"But...we...I wasn't near it." She blinked slowly in awe. Finally, pulling her eyes from the landscape, she glanced around the room, noting how lavish everything was. "How?"

"It wasn't that far. I had compelled you to sleep so you would heal." She said nothing in return and he watched her for a moment, trying to gauge her reaction. "It had been my intention to leave you with the room once you were well. Not the tab of course."

Caroline swallowed, not even picking up on his joke about the tab. He would have left her there, healed and good as new to enjoy a luxury hotel with probably one of the most beautiful views in the world. Except she'd woken up at some point, begged him to stay and pulled him to her. It was her that had made the final move, and she suspected he had been waiting on that the entire time. Lips brushed her shoulder, and she gasped softly, aware again of her nakedness, of the fact that the blanket had fallen away when she had sat up, baring her breasts. Her nipples began to harden in response to the soft touch of his lips. His hand slid over her ribs to her breast and cupped it, running a thumb over her nipple. "I-." He kissed her, leaving a trails of them up her neck. Unconsciously she tilted her head to the side to allow him more access. "I made a mistake," she whispered breathlessly.

"I knew you would say that," Klaus responded gently, slipping his hand down to press against her stomach, taking pleasure as the muscles their tightened against his palm and fingers.

"I wasn't thinking," she said lamely and attempted to consider on how she could escape from the predicament she was in, what she would wear, where she would go. "I can't." He kissed her shoulder again.

"Why?" He asked, lifting his head and looking at her profile. As he watched her he slid his hand from her stomach to settle over her hand where it rested on the bed nest to her thigh. Weaving his fingers between hers he gripped her hand and lifted it, bringing the inside of her wrist to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the soft skin, the scent of her blood strong, calling to him. If his bite wouldn't have been lethal he would have already sunk his teeth into her wrist.

Caroline attempted to resist the tensing in her womb as he trailed kisses down the inside of her arm. At some point he had leaned into her, his bare chest pressing against her back, each gentle kiss sweet and pleading. Without even realizing it Caroline relaxed against him, tilting her head back and resting it against his shoulder.

Klaus lowered her hand, released it slowly and wrapped his arm securely around her waist again as he nuzzled her neck. He slid his hand low on her stomach, past her waist and hips and had the honor to hear her breath hitch slightly in response. As her eyes fluttered shut he slid his hand lower, between her legs. The surprise gasp from her made him grin into her neck.

"I-." Caroline began, trying to deny him again but failing miserably.

"Shhhh," he whispered gently, curling his middle finger and dipping it inside of her. "Yes you can love," he slid his wet finger out and rubbed it against her clit.

Caroline whimpered softly in response and when he slid two fingers inside of her she found her hips raising to meet his hand, wanting to feel them slip deeper.

"Do you want more?" He whispered into her ear, slipping his fingers further into her, rubbing the heal of his hand against her.

Caroline bit her lip, wanting to deny his question, but unable to when she knew what he could do for her. "Yes," she whispered. His fingers were out of her in barely a second and she whimpered at the loss until he grabbed her thigh, pulling it and guiding her body around. Caroline grasped onto the bed as he pushed her back onto it, sliding her legs apart. "This is still a mistake," she whispered, her voice catching as she felt his hardness touch her.

"No, it's not," Klaus responded, pulling her hip up so that her leg bent at his hip. Dropping his lips to her own he positioned himself and entered her in one swift thrust, watching as her head titled back in a silent gasp.

Caroline clung to him as he rode her, his body pressed tightly against her own, faces only inches apart. He bared down upon her, moving inside of her slowly, but deep and hard. It was intense and the pleasure was enough that she didn't care about what she should and shouldn't have been doing. Free of her previous reservations she pulled her leg around his waist and slipped her fingers into his hair, holding him to her.

Klaus dipped his face into her neck again, kissing along her collar bone as he thrusted into her, reveling in each whimper and cry. She whined pitifully and he grinned into her neck as she bucked her hips against him. Sliding a hand under her hips he raised them as he met her lips, sliding deeper into her, taking pleasure in the way she gasped into his mouth, her nails digging into his shoulder. Her response only pushed him on. Klaus wrapped his arm tightly around her, and moved into her harder, faster.

When he kissed her Caroline returned it with vigor, digging her heal into his back, conscious of the fact that with each thrust she whimpered into his mouth, tensing around him. His arm slid away and she felt the loss as her hips lowered, altering how deeply he slid into her.

Klaus slid his hand down to the leg not wrapped around him, gripped her knee and pulled it up so that he could hook his arm underneath.

Caroline bit her lip, fighting a whimper of pleasure as he once again was deep inside of her, pushing her closer and closer.

He could hear her breathing come faster, her gasps of pleasure increase in volume. Klaus pushed into her harder, faster, loving the way her eyes widened and mouth parted.

Caroline felt his hand slide under her head, gripping her hair gently and then he kissed her again. She pressed herself closer against him, tilting her hips up further. As her orgasm came upon her she dug her nails into his skin, harder then she realized, the subtle scent of blood in the air. His thrusts seemed to quicken in response.

Suddenly she yanked her mouth from his, crying out loudly as she came. Klaus jerked his hips into her harder, contemplating on holding out and giving it another go, but knowing it wasn't necessary. He wasn't human, his stamina was better then that. And it was Caroline after all...it would take only seconds for him to be ready for her again. So he let go, the thought of coming inside of her enough to push him over combined with her cries.

Caroline lay there after, tired and satiated. After the blood loss the day before and having sex for the second time, she had no interest in moving for a while. But the wrongness of it all hit her again, even as his lips brushed against her neck. "I shouldn't have-." He bit her neck with blunt teeth and she gasped.

Klaus raised his head, cocking an eyebrow. "I would have really bit you if I could." She looked up at him bewildered. "Stop acting like this is something you can just talk yourself out of now." She looked away from him and he pressed his hand to her face, forcing her to look at him. "I'm not just walking away, do you really think you can?"

Caroline sighed, looking away again, this time he didn't stop her. The truth of his words bothered her. Caroline felt his body on her, his hard stomach against her slightly softer one, her breasts pressed against his chest...she didn't mind it, not at all. It felt good to have someone that close. It wasn't just someone though, it was Klaus, and she knew she shouldn't be there, but she was, and it didn't really bother her. If he could have been that vampire who had first come to Mystic Falls she could have stayed away, but he wasn't that vampire, not to her, never to her. "I just..." She tried to voice her reservations but couldn't find the words. It was frustrating and upsetting to fall for someone you kept telling yourself you couldn't be with. Caroline felt her eyes begin to water, hating herself for her getting upset, dreading the idea of Klaus seeing how much he got to her. She wanted her eternity with someone that didn't have a dark past, that didn't have that darkness inside of them. As time had passed she had feared more and more that regardless of how good of a person she was destiny only had one vampire in mind for her, and it was one of the most hated and feared of them all. Even then, deep down, she wanted to give in, because she knew it was what she wanted despite all her morals and reservations. His finger slid over her cheek, and she felt him gently pulling her head back to face him. Caroline inhaled shakily, scared of him, scared of herself.

"How long am I going to have to wait Caroline?" She blinked, tears escaping the corner of her yes to trail down her temples. "I promised you I'd never leave you alone, I'd give you whatever you wanted or needed, I'd keep you safe and do my best to make you happy. I wish you'd just let me love you."

Her heart hurt with the emotion, the need for him, knowing and seeing how much he felt for her. "Don't hurt me," she whispered. "Don't do things that will make me hate you, I couldn't bare that."

He stared down at her, hearing the unspoken words. She was giving in. Caroline came with a price. She didn't want him if he was going to switch off his emotions, disregard the things that she held dear. Caroline was moralistic, she had ideals. Klaus imagined that her expectations for him weren't as high as those she held for herself, but there were certain things that she wouldn't be able to bare. He released a sigh, looking down at her. "You know I try for you now."

"Promise me," she said shakily, her voice filled with emotion. "Swear to me."

And Caroline knew him well enough too, she knew that if he gave his word he would do his best to keep it. "I swear." Slowly, the corners of her mouth lifted into a teary eyed smile and he released a shuddered breath at the site of her, not conflicted, but accepting.

When he kissed her Caroline slid her hand into his hair, for the first time feeling at ease, relaxing now that she had made her decision. A decision that she knew had been a long time in the making.

  



End file.
